Nick+
Nick+ is a TV channel marketed towards families. It launched on January 1st, 2016. It will also stream online for free. Programs Nickelodeon/Nicktoons * Eureeka's Castle * Rugrats * Rocko's Modern Life * Aaaah! Real Monsters * KaBlam! * CatDog * SpongeBob SquarePants (seasons 1 - 3) * Fairly OddParents (seasons 1 - 2) * Drake and Josh * Glenn Martin DDS * Sanjay and Craig EliStudios Programming *Tawktime *Shyland *EliShmow Third-Party * Lassie * Dennis the Menace * The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show * Looney Tunes * Popeye * Tom and Jerry * Yogi Bear * Droopy * The Flintstones * The Jetsons * The Muppet Show * Doraemon (subs) * The Magic Adventures of Mumfie * Donkey Kong Country * Fraggle Rock * Dude, That's My Ghost! * Phineas and Ferb * Gravity Falls * Wander Over Yonder Blocks Toddler Time A block that airs toddler shows, some of the shows also air during regular time. Schedule *10:00am - Eureeka's Castle *10:30am - The Magic Adventures of Mumfie *11:00am - Rugrats *11:30am - Eureeka's Castle Retro Time A block that airs older shows, usually at night, but during the weekends, it airs in the afternoon. Schedule *10:00pm - Popeye *10:30pm - Tom and Jerry *11:00pm - Looney Tunes *11:30pm - Rocky and Bullwinkle *12:00am - Yogi Bear *12:30am - The Flintstones *1:00am - Lassie *1:30am - Dennis the Menace *2:00am - Looney Tunes *2:30am - The Jetsons *3:00am - Droopy *3:30am - Dennis the Menace Gallery Next-Muppet-Tawktime.png|Next - Muppet Show, Then - Tawktime Next-Rocko-Shyland.png|Next - Rocko's Modern Life, Then - Shyland Next-Eureeka-DK.png|Up Next - Eureeka's Castle, Then - Donkey Kong Country Next-Muppet-Shyland.png|Next - Muppet Show, Then - Shyland Next-Eureeka-Ghost.png|Next - Eureeka's Castle, Then - Dude, That's My Ghost! Next-Eli-CatDog.png|Next - EliShmow, Then - CatDog Muppet-Bumper.png|Muppet Show Promo Muppet-Be-Back.png|Muppet Show - Be Right Back Muppet-Is-Back.png|Muppet Show Is Back Schedule Weekdays *6:00am - Dude, That's My Ghost! *6:30am - Dude, That's My Ghost! *7:00am - Rugrats *7:30am - Tom and Jerry *8:00am - Popeye *8:30am - The Flintstones *9:00am - Sanjay and Craig *9:30am - Sanjay and Craig *10:00am - Toddler Time *12:00pm - Donkey Kong Country *12:30pm - The Muppet Show *1:00pm - SpongeBob SquarePants *1:30pm - Fairly OddParents *2:00pm - Wander Over Yonder *2:30pm - Rocko's Modern Life *3:00pm - Shyland *3:30pm - Donkey Kong Country *4:00pm - Aaaah! Real Monsters *4:30pm - Rocky and Bullwinkle *5:00pm - Doraemon *5:30pm - Looney Tunes *6:00pm - Rugrats *6:30pm - Gravity Falls *7:00pm - Phineas and Ferb *7:30pm - EliShmow *8:00pm - CatDog *8:30pm - The Muppet Show *9:00pm - Tawktime *9:30pm - Yogi Bear *10:00pm - Retro Time *4:00am - KaBlam! *4:30am - KaBlam! *5:00am - Rugrats *5:30am - Fraggle Rock Weekends * 6:00am - Eureeka's Castle *6:30am - Dude, That's My Ghost! *7:00am - Rugrats *7:30am - Droopy *8:00am - Dennis the Menace *8:30am - Rugrats *9:00am - Sanjay and Craig (Sun - The Muppet Show) *9:30am - Sanjay and Craig (Sat - Popeye) *10:00am - Popeye *10:30am - Fraggle Rock *11:00am - Rugrats *11:30am - EliShmow *12:00pm - Retro Time *6:00pm - Rugrats *6:30pm - Gravity Falls *7:00pm - Phineas and Ferb *7:30pm - CatDog *8:00pm - EliShmow *8:30pm - Dude, That's My Ghost! *9:00pm - Looney Tunes *9:30pm - KaBlam *10:00pm - Popeye *10:30pm - KaBlam *11:00pm - Dude, That's My Ghost! *11:30pm - The Muppet Show *12:00am - Doraemon *12:30am - Rocky and Bullwinkle *1:00am - EliShmow *1:30am - Yogi Bear *2:00am - Fraggle Rock *2:30am - Lassie *3:00am - Droopy *3:30am - Tom and Jerry *4:00am - KaBlam! *4:30am - The Muppet Show *5:00am - Rugrats *5:30am - Fraggle Rock Suggestions Put suggestions here! *Otto The Oreo *The Adventures of Milo & Leon (JCP) *Porcupine Wanted (JCP) *Ren and Stimpy Category:Channels Category:Channels created by Homestar